walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercer (Comic Series)
Mercer (first name unknown) is a main character first encountered in Issue 177 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is an officer of the Commonwealth and the leader of the Commonwealth Military. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Mercer's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he served in the U.S. Military as a Marine and was on leave before the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Mercer encountered a network of communities called the Commonwealth which he subsequently joined in the rank of Chief "Officer", while also acting as a personal bodyguard for the Miltons. New World Order Mercer is watching over Sebastian who is with Kayla. Once walkers got too close to them, Mercer saves them, only for Kayla to yell and walk back to the Commonwealth and Sebastian yell at Mercer for ruining his date. Mercer is later talked down to by Sebastian's mother Pamela. Later Mercer is talking to George about over throwing Pamela, to which Siddiq overhears. Mercer later disarms Juanita after she gets into a fight with a few officers. Sebastian wants the survivors banished for threatening him, but Mercer points out Sebastian provoked them, telling him that he can't go around slapping people for no reason. Sebastian then slaps Mercer, but is quick to retreat when he sees that he's angered the officer. Mercer accompanies Pamela Milton on her trip to Alexandria. The Rotten Core TBA Volume 32 TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mercer has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Sebastian Milton Mercer is Sebastian's personal bodyguard and the two have a very poor relationship. Sebastian is verbally abusive to Mercer, despite Mercer saving him from numerous counts of walkers which resulted in him ruining Sebastian's date with Kayla. Mercer likewise hates Sebastian strongly, but holds his tongue when around him. Sebastian looks down on Mercer, and possibly views him as expendable. Pamela Milton Pamela and Mercer have a complicated relationship. While Mercer is seemingly loyal to her and would do anything to protect her, he also hides a searing resentment for her as a leader, as she looks down on him and seems to see him as more of a tool than a person. After spending some time with Rick, Mercer seemingly abandons any loyalties he might have had to Pamela and endorses Rick as the potential new leader of the Commonwealth. In Issue 187, Mercer loses all respect for Pamela and goes as far as trying to rally the Commonwealth Military to overthrow her. When confronted by Pamela about his actions, Mercer lists all of the times he risked his life for Pamela and how she didn't care. He calls Pamela a "wannabe queen", and seems disgusted by her leadership. George Mercer and George have a good relationship and often confide in each other. They go as far as conspire to overthrow Governor Milton, though they claim they are just blowing off steam when doing so. When Mercer tries to rally the soldiers to overthrow the governor, however, George refuses to join him, though he is visibly ashamed of doing so. Juanita Sanchez Mercer and Princess are on good terms. She is romantically attracted to Mercer, when he saves her from a herd of walkers she kisses him. Later on, after arriving at the Commonwealth, Juanita and Mercer have sex. Their conversation afterwards shows they feel something for each other. Mercer mentions that he really likes listening to Juanita talk and that it's definitely not a casual thing. They kiss and Juanita says that her life is getting better every day now, to which Mercer smiles happily in response. Rick Grimes Mercer was initially hesitant around Rick, but did confide in him that he was glad he now has an actual purpose in life after the apocalypse occurred. He later overhears Rick and Dwight interacting when the latter is in a holding cell and notices that Rick has the qualities the Commonwealth should have and views him as a more capable leader than Pamela, to the point of being willing to overthrow her and install Rick as the leader. Laura TBA Lance Hornsby Mercer and Lance were shown to have a good relationship, but it's currently strained due to Lance walking in on Mercer trying to rally the Commonwealth Military to overthrow the Governor, mentioning that Pamela will be very disappointed in him. Appearances Category:The Commonwealth Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Military